The Light of Konoha
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: "What was that all about?" Naruto questioned as Raina sighed. "He was baiting me… because I don't remember a thing about my past…" Raina trailed off as she continued to look at the ground. SasukeXOC. Lemons in further chapters.
1. A New Team Memeber

**A/N: ****Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto****. Not me. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. "**_**Italics" **_**is Inner Sakura. **_**Italics **_**are thoughts. Bold are sound effects.**

**Chapter One: A New Team Member**

The birds were singing as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood on the bridge where they usually met; waiting, like always, for their sensei. Sasuke sighed in annoyance at Naruto as the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy loudly complained as usual.

"Dobe, shut up," Sasuke said as Naruto turned and glared at the dark-eyed, raven haired Uchiha boy.

"What was that Teme?" Naruto demanded as a girl with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes walked up to them.

"He said to shut up. Which I would have to agree with him, seeing as how you are quite annoying," the girl said as she leaned against the bridge railing and crossed her arms over her chest. The three members of Team Seven looked at her, Sasuke taking in her appearance as he scoffs lightly.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she took in the new comer's appearance as well, while the girl with red hair looked at Sasuke. _"Just where in the hell did she come from?! She better not take my Sasuke Cha!?"_

"Hey guys, good morning. Sorry I was late, afraid I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi Hatake, the Jonin leader of the team, stated as he appeared on top of one of the bridge arches. The red head rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"You did not," the new girl yawned as she ran a hand through her hair. "You forgot the time."

"Nothing can escape your mind, Raina, like usual." Kakashi chuckled and smiled at the blue-eyed girl. Raina rolled her eyes at him again as Sasuke sighed and stretched his arms out in front of him.

"Lazy brother." Raina huffed slightly as Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted as Raina turned her gaze on to him and narrowed her eyes into a murderous glare. Kakashi sighed as he jumped down from the arch that he was crouching on.

"Later. From now on, though, Raina is a member of our team," Kakashi stated as he grabbed Raina's arm and held her back from lunging at the blonde shinobi and killing him. "That means no killing him Raina."

"Let her. Naruto needs to learn to keep his mouth shut at times." Sasuke sighed as he crossed his arms once more in front of his chest and cocks his head from side to side, cracking his neck.

"See? Even the chicken-ass for hair agrees with me!" Raina exclaimed as Sasuke's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"What did you just call me, Bitch?" Sasuke turned his famous Uchiha glare on to Raina as she rolled her eyes at the name calling.

"You heard me, Jackass." Raina ignored Sasuke's glare and turned her gaze onto Kakashi.

_This is going to be interesting, to say the least. _Kakashi thought as he released Raina, who immediately pulled her hair up into a ponytail; all the while Sasuke's glare remained fixed on Raina. Raina suddenly stiffened and looked behind Kakashi, catching everyone's attention.

"Raina? What has-" Sakura started but was cut off.

"Shush," Raina said as she drew a kunai from her tool pouch that was attached to her waist.

_What is it that you sense? _Kakashi questioned as he glanced behind himself to see what caught Raina's attention only to find no one there.

_What is this bitch up to? What has her stiffer than a board? _Sasuke asked himself as he pushed away from the railing as Raina threw the kunai.

**CLANG! **The sound of the Kunai hitting something metal surprised Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto while Kakashi turned around completely. A masked man, a member of the ANBU, suddenly appeared with a kunai drawn.  
"Kakashi…" the ANBU member trailed off as Kakashi sighed.

"I will Hokage-sama after I train my team," Kakashi told the masked man as the ANBU member put his kunai away.

"Alright." The ANBU member said as he looked at Raina. "She hasn't changed at all."  
"Want to say that to my face?!" Raina demanded as Sasuke and Naruto grabbed on to her arms to hold her back.

"I'm sorry about her." Sakura apologized to the masked shinobi as he and Kakashi looked at Raina as she glared at the ANBU member. _"What is this bitch trying to do? Get us killed?! Cha!"_

"Bitch, calm down." Sasuke told Raina as he felt her chakra rise. _What is this chakra? I have never felt anything like it!_

_I wonder… _The ANBU member thought as he watched Sasuke and Naruto hold Raina back. "It would be a shame if you never learned about your past-" The masked ANBU was cut off by a scream from Raina.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Raina screamed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her chest and waist.

"You have done enough. Leave now." Kakashi growled as Naruto stood in front of Raina, trying to block her view of the ANBU member.

"Careful of her, Kakashi. Never know when she will snap." The masked man taunted more causing Raina to struggle against Sasuke more.

"Let me go!" Raina demanded as Sasuke tightened his grip on her, grunting slightly when her elbows dug into his ribs.

"Leave now. You know better than to taunt her." Kakashi ordered the ANBU member. The masked shinobi nodded his head and disappeared with the body flicker technique. Kakashi sighed and counted to ten before turning around to face his team. "You can release her now Sasuke. Good job for you and Naruto to hold her back. Not many Jonin can do that with the way she squirms." Sasuke nodded his head and released Raina, who just stared at the ground.

"What was that all about?" Naruto questioned as Raina sighed.

"He was baiting me… because I don't remember a thing about my past…" Raina trailed off as she continued to look at the ground.

**A/N: So what did every one think? Is it any good? Should I continue it? Should I trash it? What? Read and Review please!**


	2. Trust Training

**A/N: ****Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto****. Not me. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. "**_**Italics" **_**is Inner Sakura. **_**Italics **_**are thoughts. Bold are sound effects. All jutsus used can be found on the wikis. If you ask I can post the links of the wikis that I use for the jutsus since I use them regularly in role play spars.**

**Chapter Two: Trust Training**

"Wait, I don't understand." Sakura looked as confused as the two boys of her team felt as she spoke up. "If you don't remember your past, then why did you call Kakashi-sensei brother earlier?"

"Oh that. He's like a brother to me." Raina explained as she looked up from the ground and faced her new team mates. "Kakashi kinda took over watching over me when I was a small child… Kinda like how Iruka watches over Naruto."

"She started calling me brother about a year after I started watching over her," Kakashi put in as he placed a hand on top of Raina's head and ruffled her hair enough to make her braid come loose.

"You would do that…" Raina trailed off as she gave Kakashi a mock glare. Kakashi smiled and then turned to the others.

"So, do you guys have a problem with a new team member?" Kakashi's gaze was on Sasuke as he asked this, already knowing that Sakura would be more against it if Sasuke was and that Naruto was already happy to have another member on the team. _Naruto sees Raina as a friend already, knowing Raina she sees him the same as well. Sakura will see her as another rival in her quest to get Sasuke's affection if Sasuke accepts her as a member of the team. Not to mention she will be cruel like Sasuke if Sasuke doesn't accept her._

"It will be interesting… having her on the team." Sasuke's response startled everyone slightly. "She has strong chakra, so it will be interesting as to what happens on missions from now on."

"Wow… Jackass can be nice. I didn't think it was possible." Raina teased as Sasuke growled and weaved his hands quickly.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he fired three fireballs at Raina who in turn weaved her hands rapidly as well.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!" Raina shouted before she spewed water from her mouth, putting the fireballs out and getting Sasuke soaked. Naruto and Sakura watched them with wide eyes as Kakashi sighed and moved around Raina, standing in between the Uchiha and his 'sister'.

"Now, now. That's enough you two. You will have a chance to spar against each other later. Right now we are going to do a small trust training." Kakashi heard Raina groan in protest while Sasuke glared at him.

"If we are doing what I think it is…" Raina trailed off not even bothering to finish her threat as Kakashi looked at her. "Of course we are."

"What? What are we doing?" Naruto questioned enthusiastically as Sakura looked from Sasuke to Raina and back.

"You know, Naruto, if you calm down then maybe you will find out quicker." Sakura glanced at the hyper active blonde before turning her gaze back to Raina and Sasuke. _"Cha! What the hell does that bitch think she's doing, flirting with MY Sasuke like that?!"_

"I have two blindfolds. Sasuke and Naruto are going to have them on while Raina and Sakura are going to be directing them to get to the forest edge from here. Naruto and Sasuke, you two will carry the girls on your backs. There is no time limit on this one as you four have to work as a team and not get separated." Kakashi explained as he pulled out two bandanas, one orange and one black.

"So… where does the trust come in? I understand the team work but how does this help us trust each other?" Naruto dumbly asked, causing his three teammates and sensei to sigh.

"You work on the trust because only Sakura and I will be able to see. We are your eyes while you are our legs as the four of us travel to the forest edge." Raina watched Naruto as he scratched his head. "Here, let's do it this way." Raina walked over to Naruto before going behind him and jumping onto his back.

"Wah!" Naruto caught her as Raina covered his eyes. "Raina, what are you doing I can't see."

"That's the idea. Now walk forward three steps." Raina instructed him. Naruto did as she told. "See? You have to trust whoever is on your back to give you good instructions and directions to get to the forest edge. All the while not getting you in a situation that could prove dangerous or fatal."

"Oh I get it now. Thanks Rain!" Naruto smiled as Raina released his eyes and slid off his back.

"Now that Naruto understands. Sakura, you will be with Naruto and Raina, you will be with Sasuke. Don't give me that look Raina, you have to work on trust with him as well." Kakashi sighed as Raina looked at him with utter horror at the thought of being stuck with Sasuke. Sasuke groaned as well as he took the black bandana from Kakashi. "Oh, I should also mentioned that the four of you can't be separated. You have to walk side by side; so Sakura and Raina, you two have to work together to decide on the turns you have the boys make. If two of you arrive five minutes before the other two then you have to re due the whole training."

"So we have to make sure that we both agree on a turn or a path that Naruto and Sasuke take?" Sakura asked as Naruto took the orange bandana and covered his eyes with it. Sakura watched as Sasuke did the same.

"Here." Raina took the bandana from Sasuke's hands and tied it for him. "How's that?"

"Fine. Thanks, Bitch." Sasuke smirked as Raina slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Jackass, Better watch it or I will run you into a wall." Raina lightly threatened as Sasuke braced himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Jump on." Sasuke waited a few seconds before feeling Raina jump onto his back. Raina hopped on to Sasuke's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, while her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands went behind, hooking on to her thighs, supporting so she doesn't fall off. Sakura sighed as she helped Naruto tie his bandana off and jumped up onto his back as well.

"Now even while you are doing this, I want you four to get to know each other better." Kakashi watched as Raina sighed more and rested her chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What did I do that you have to punish me this way?" Raina looked at her 'brother' while Sasuke sighed.

"Worry about it later, can we go?" Sasuke all but demanded as Naruto for once nodded his head in agreement.

"Sasuke's right, Rain, worry about what you did later, lets juts have some fun and get to know each other better." Naruto smiled in the general direction of Sasuke and Raina, causing the red-haired shinobi to chuckle.

"Yeah, you're both right. Thanks guys." Raina smiled a small smile as Kakashi watched them interact.

_You are finally getting what you always wanted Raina, friends. And three good ones of the Rookie Nine as well as Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee._ Kakashi chuckled slightly at them before smiling. "Well. Enjoy your time together I will see you at the forest edge." With that said Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Raina and Sakura both looked at each other and sighed.

"Which way?" Sasuke demanded causing Raina to shake her head at him.

"You are so pushy. Sakura, should we turn them around or go straight?" Raina asked the pink-haired girl. Sakura thinks for a moment.

"Go straight guys." Sakura told Sasuke and Naruto who started walking straight. "So since we have to get to know each other better, who wants to go first?"

"How about Rain goes since she's the newest member of the team?" Naruto suggested as Sasuke lifted Raina up higher as she started to slide down his back.

"Or we could do questions. One question per turn." Raina suggested, not wanting the spot light on her completely.

"Works for me…" Sakura trailed off as she looked at Raina. _"She took my suggestion! Cha!"_

"Who wants to go first?" Raina asked as looked over at Sakura. "Want to go first Sakura?"

"Sure. Let's see… What's your favorite color Raina?" The pinkette asked as she looks back at the red head.

"Purple." Raina smiles as Sasuke lifts her up more, since she was once again sliding down his back. "Jackass, you have a dream in life?"

"I do... doesn't mean I'll tell you." Sasuke smirked as Raina pulled on his hair lightly. "Naruto… Why do you want to become Hokage so much?"

"Because I am tired of people looking down on me." Naruto muttered as they came to a fork in the road.

"Go left guys." Raina told them, Sakura and her talking about it as they listened to Naruto and Sasuke. They continued like this for an hour before they made it to the forest edge. Kakashi sat on a rock, reading his book like usual.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Kakashi asked as he closed his book and looked at his students.

"Pretty good." Sakura answered as she and Raina untied the blindfolds on Sasuke and Naruto.

"Good." Kakashi smiled. "Now let's head back and get some lunch. We will let Raina and Sasuke spar after." Sasuke and Raina looked at each other and smirked as the five of them walked back into town, Sasuke and Naruto still carrying the girls.

**A/N: Sorry if the last bit seems rushed… I was at a lost as to what I wanted to happen… But next chapter will be a complete spar between Sasuke and Raina. Love it? Hate it? Keep it up? Trash it? Let me know what you think. Read and Review please!**


	3. Raina yells at Sakura

**A/N: ****Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto****. Not me. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. "**_**Italics" **_**is Inner Sakura. **_**Italics **_**are thoughts. Bold are sound effects. All jutsus used can be found on the wikis. If you ask I can post the links of the wikis that I use for the jutsus since I use them regularly in role play spars.**

**Chapter Three: Raina yells at Sakura**

Once the five members of Team Seven finished eating lunch they headed to the training grounds that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura first started training at.

"Alright you two," Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke and Raina. "Some rules… both of you need the rules or you will kill each other." Kakashi sighed as Sasuke and Raina both groaned at the mention of rules. "No trying to kill each other, Raina, the spar is only to make it so your opponent is unable to make a move." Raina threw her hands up in the air when Kakashi singled her out.

"Fine." Raina and Sasuke agreed before moving away from the others and squaring off.

"You can begin." Kakashi told them as Sakura and Naruto stood next to him to watch their two teammates. _This Spar will be interesting to say the least. _Kakashi thought to himself as he folds his arms over his chest.

"You ready Bitch?" Sasuke asked as he raised his hands up slowly.

"Question is, are YOU ready Jackass?" Raina smirked as she copied his movements. Sasuke smirked as he weaved his hands, breathing in deeply as he does.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Suaske shouted as he breathed a fireball at Raina. Raina's smirk never left her face as she weaved her hands rapidly.

"Water Style: Ripping Torrent!" Raina shouted as she threw the water that formed in her hands at Sasuke and the fireball. Sasuke jumped into the air and threw a couple of kunai at Rain. Raina just blocked the kunai with one of her own.

"Wow…" Naruto breathed as he watched Sasuke and Raina continue to spar, throwing jutsus and kunai at each other. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, how is it that Sasuke and Raina can do all that jutsu?"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked down at his loud mouth student before turning his attention back to the pair sparing. "They have the chakra for it. Sasuke has trained a lot since you all were small, while Raina has what seems endless amounts of chakra."

_ They really are good… _Sakura thought as she watched Raina block another kunai from Sasuke, listening to Kakashi as well. Raina took in a deep breath as she weaved her hands quickly.

"Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu!" she shoulted as she breathed the fire at Sasuke, causing Naruto's and Sakura's mouth to drop open and Kakashi's visible eye to widen in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted as Sasuke dodged the attack, glaring at Raina as he did.

"Wow, that actually worked!" Raina said in surprise as Saskue dropped to the ground from the tree he jumped into to avoid her fire jutsu.

"We're only genin. How in the hell can you do two different jutsu styles?" Sasuke demanded as Raina shrugged her shoulders.

"It has never worked when I tried it in training." Raina responded as Kakashi sighed.

"How long have you been practicing it?" Kakashi asked the red-haired shinobi as she shrugged her shoulders again.

"I don't know, a while." Raina looked at Naruto and arched an eyebrow at him. "What?" she demanded as he pointed a finger at her.

"How in the hell did you do that!? That was so cool!" Naruto shouted as Sakura punched him over the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura said to the blonde. "You're starting to get annoying again."

"Okay guys, lets take a break and stop asking Raina questions before she tries to kill someone." Kakashi stepped in front of his 'sister' as she glared at Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he sat down on the ground. Sakura, Naruto and Raina all sat down around him as Kakashi stood by them.

"You guys did really well." Sakura told them both, causing Raina to snort.

"Cut the crap Sakura, you and I both know you that you mean just Sasuke and not me. You hate me cause you think I am completion for Sasuke's affections." Raina grunted out as she stood up again. Sakura stared at her in surprise as Kakashi looked at both kunoichi.

_Oh boy... this won't be good. _Kakashi thought as Sakura stood up.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Sakura demanded as Raina sighed and stared at Sakura with a deadpanned expression.

"I'm Raina. I'm not stupid Sakura, that's how I know you hate me. Your afraid that your preious Sasuke will fall for someone else besides you. Well guess what princess… He ain't falling for you anytime soon!" Raina shouted at Sakura as she balled up her hands into fists. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi all stared at Raina with wide eyes as the red-head girl suddenly covered her right eye and walked off.

"The hell was that about?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stood up.

"No clue. I'll go get the Bitch." Sasuke walks off after Raina while Sakura sank to her knees, trembling slightly.  
"Sakura, you okay?" Kakashi asked his pink-haired student.

"H-h-her eye! I have n-n-never seen that…" Sakura trailed off as Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I will explain it when those two get back." Kakashi looked back down at Sakura, seeing that the kunoichi was still shook up about whatever she saw. _Just what did your eye do this time Raina?_

**A/N: So what did every one think? Is it any good? Should I continue it? Should I trash it? What? Read and Review please!**


	4. Raina's Eye

**A/N: ****Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto****. Not me. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. "**_**Italics" **_**is Inner Sakura. **_**Italics **_**are thoughts. Bold are sound effects. All jutsus used can be found on the wikis. If you ask I can post the links of the wikis that I use for the jutsus since I use them regularly in role play spars.**

**Chapter Four: Raina's Eye.**

Sasuke followed after Raina, wondering where the red-head got off to. Sighing, he continued forward when he catches a glimpse of her red hair.

"Raina!" he calls to her as he goes to where she is. He notices her tense up and cover her face with her hand.

"What do you want Sasuke?" she asked as she stood up, not facing him.

"For you to tell me what that was all about with Sakura back there and to come back to the others with me." Sasuke walks over to her and leans against a tree, watching her.

"I blew up. What more is there to tell?" Raina demanded as she turned and faced him, her right eye covered up. Sasuke watched and cocked an eyebrow.

"As entertaining as that was, you need to go back and explain yourself." Sasuke stated as he reached his hand out to move her hand away from her eye. Raina stiffened as his hand touched hers and pulled it away revealing the sclera of her eye to be black while the iris was yellow with the pupil in a black diamond pattern. Sasuke stared at her eye and looked at her left to see that it was still its bright blue color. "What in the hell?"

"I don't know… Whenever I snap my eye changes like this… It doesn't help that I was already irritated still from the damn ANBU member from earlier… so with Sakura… I just snapped…" Raina explained as she looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke moved his hand to her chin and made her look at him.

"Raina… we will find out what causes your eye to change like this…" Sasuke promised her, wondering in the back of his mind what caused him to promise her this. Raina looked at him with her different colored eyes and nodded her head.

"Arigato…" Raina trailed off as the two of them walked back to the others. As they got closer to Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto, Raina covered her right eye again.

"So… What exactly is happening?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Raina as she looked away from the others.

"My eye changed again…" Raina replied softly as Kakashi's visible eye widened. Kakashi was suddenly infront of Raina and pulled her hand away from her eye gently.

"What's wrong with her eye?" Naruto asked as he came over to Raina, wanting to see what was wrong with his new friend.

"My eye changes whenever I snap…" Raina told Naruto softly as Kakashi continues to look at her right eye.

"No one knows why it changes." Kakashi explained as Sasuke walked over to Sakura.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked the pink-haired kunoichi as she looked up at him.

"Yeah… I think so… thanks Sasuke." Sakura smiled at him. Sasuke just nodded his head before he walked back over to Kakashi and the other two members of the team.

_"Take that Raina! He will be mine! Cha!"_ Sakura's inner self said as Sakura watched the others.

"So… What exactly are we going to do about your eye Raina?" Kakashi asked her as he looked at her face now, not just her eye. Raina shrugged her shoulders as she looks down at the ground. Sakura got up and went over to the others.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Sakura asked as Raina growled.

"You don't give a shit Sakura so it's none of your damn concern." Raina spat as she looked up to glare at Sakura, her eye still the same it was when she left. Sakura gulped and shrinked away when she saw Raina's eye. She didn't know what was going on with Raina's eye and didn't want to find out. Sasuke and Kakashi sighed as they looked at Raina.

"Hey, Rain, let's go get ramen some time!" Naruto exclaimed as the red head looked at him. Raina couldn't help but smile at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Sure Naruto. We can go get ramen some time." Raina smiled at him as Sasuke rested an arm on her shoulder. "Jackass, I am not your armrest so get off me."

"Naw… I'm comfortable right now Bitch." Sasuke teased as he pulled on a bit of Raina's hair. Raina growled at him, but couldn't help but smile, her eye starting to change back to normal. Sasuke smirked his Uchiha smirk, causing Sakura to swoon some. "Come on, let's head back." The others nodded and started to walk back, Raina slower than the others as she walked.

_I wonder whats wrong with her..._ Kakashi thought as he stopped and lowered himself into a crouched position in front of Raina. Raina stopped and looked at Kakashi as he glanced behind at her.

"Hop on. I'll carry ya Rain." Kakashi called her Naruto's new nickname for her. Raina smiled and climbed onto his back.

"Arigato… Kakashi." Raina whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her eye changing always drained her, though she was normal in a few hours. Kakashi just smiled and chuckled as they all walked.

"Is she going to be okay Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked at Raina. Sasuke looked over at her too, as well as Sakura; though Sakura was only looking to make it look like she cared about Raina.

"She'll be fine. Whenever her eye changes she gets tired like this. She'll be okay in a couple of hours." Kakashi explained as they all walked towards a small Tea and Dango shop to enjoy each other's company.

"Give me a few hours to rest and I'll be able to kick Jackass' ass again." Raina smirked as Sasuke shook his head.

"I doubt it Bitch." Sasuke smirked back as Raina reached out and grabbed a bit of his hair and pulled. "Ow… damn it Rai…" Sasuke growled at her. Raina just smirked again as if she didn't do anything wrong. Once the five of them got to the shop, Kakashi sat Raina down next to a wall.

"Okay guys… I will be right back. Rain, don't kill anyone." Kakashi warned her before disappearing into a poof of smoke.

"I like how he always singles me out…" Raina sighed as Sasuke sat down next to her while Sakura and Naruto sat across from them. Sasuke and Naruto snickered while Sakura just stared at her hands.

"So… what exactly was that with your eye Rai?" Sasuke asked for Naruto and Sakura's benefit. He knew if Sakura asked, Raina would snap at her and if Naruto asked then Raina would lie to try and make it not seem as big of a deal. Raina glared at him before sighing. She knew this would take a while to explain to all three of them.


End file.
